


Creative Problem Solving

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone's A Bottom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sandwich, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Fjord, Molly, and Caleb love each other dearly, but that doesn't change the fact that all three of them would rather be bottoming. They don't plan to let such a small problem get in the way. They've figured out how they can all get what they want.





	Creative Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> I think one of the reasons I haven't been writing as much about the Mighty Nein is because I'm not really into any of the ships. Beauyasha and Fjorester are both good and I did really like Fjolly, but at the end of the day I think that the Mighty Nein is really just a bunch of bottoms and their token top, so it makes it a little less fun to write as much smut as I do for Vox Machina. But I figured I should give the new kids some attention and whipped this up.  
> If you like what I do and want to support me in other ways I'm working on something but I can't really talk about it here. If you wanna know more my twitter is inadistantworld and my fanfic blog on tumblr is mollymauk-tieflief  
> Hope you guys enjoy the fic!

The problem was not that none of them were _willing_ to top but that the times where someone was _eager_ to top were few and far between.

Fjord, Caleb, and Mollymauk’s fantasies usually featured one (or both) of the others topping them. Of course there were times when Molly’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and his tail brushed against Caleb’s leg and Caleb could only think of how he planned to put that mouth to good use later that night. Or times where Fjord’s face flushed an impossibly dark green color when Molly whispered something dangerous in his ear and Molly couldn’t wait to get back to the room to see all the different marks he could leave on Fjord’s skin. And when Caleb looked up at Fjord and touched his arm or pressed up against him and made Fjord feel so _big_ and _strong_ and Fjord had every intention of showing him just how big and strong he was. There were times when they were all in the mood to take charge of the night. And at all times they were all willing to do so, happy even, but they all knew the truth. They were much more interested in bottoming.

They all had their styles, for lack of a better term. Molly’s was predictable. He liked to be lavished in attention and he liked to be a bit of a brat when someone else got more dominant. He liked getting what he wanted and pretending he didn’t like being bossed around. Fjord’s was also unsurprising. He liked to serve. He had been a sailor, he had always been shy under so much attention, he had been overlooked most of his life. He liked to be what someone wanted. He liked to be good and to please and to do as he was asked. Caleb didn’t shock anyone either when he first told them he liked to be used. He liked to give and give and give and he liked to earn his reward. He wanted to hand himself over until his lovers were pleased and then he would wait for them to tell him he could finish too. Sometimes he didn’t want them to let him. Caleb liked to be punished sometimes, but more than anything he liked to earn his reward.

And at the end of it all the all liked to fall into each other’s arms, tired and warm and desperately in love with one another. They all had their reasons for liking what they liked, they all had their baggage and issues they were working through and they all supported each other and helped each other work through it. They were almost the perfect trio of lovers. They were just all happier when someone else was in charge.

But they were heroes, they were adventurers, they were circus people, sailors (pirates briefly), magic users of immense skill, they were creative problem solvers. Something like that wouldn’t get in the way of anything. After some trial and error the three of them found a solution for when no one was very eager to jump into a different role. They didn’t do it all the time, but when they did it left them all happy and satisfied.

 

“Gods, yes Fjord, you’re so _big_ ,” Molly’s voice was obscene. It didn’t matter that Molly was sitting on the half-orc’s cock and riding him desperately with his tail wrapped around Fjord’s wrist, it was his voice that made Fjord blush.

Mollymauk’s back was pressed against Fjord’s chest. They were sitting at the end of the bed, Fjord’s feet were planted on the hardwood floor and his hands were gripping Molly’s hips tightly to help guide Molly up and down on him. At the foot of the bed was Caleb. He was naked, like Fjord and Molly, his smattering of freckles on his pale skin always reminded Fjord of stars against the night sky, not that he was really paying attention in this particular moment. Caleb was paying a great amount of attention to his own work. His mouth was stretched wide around Molly’s cock, bobbing up and down when Molly was still for a few moments, but for the most part he was still and let Molly thrust in and out of his mouth while he bounced up and down on Fjord.

This was the solution for nights when nobody was interested in taking over. Molly filled and fucking into Caleb’s pretty mouth, the center of attention and not having to choose one pleasure over another, Fjord giving Molly everything he asked for, Caleb letting Molly take whatever he wanted.

Molly’s hand was tangled up in Caleb’s red hair, pulling just a little too hard which was exactly how Caleb wanted it. His blue eyes were looking up through his thick lashes, so pretty that Molly had to say something. “Gods you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he groaned thrust up desperately into Caleb’s mouth until he felt the back of Caleb’s throat.

His knees had started to ache from being on them for so long. Molly had made him wait first, said he wanted to play with Fjord before he started with Caleb. So he waited until the tiefling wanted his mouth. His hands were balled into fists and resting on his thighs to keep him from touching himself. He would wait until he was given permission, if he was given it at all.

“Isn’t he pretty, Fjord?” Molly panted as he sank down onto him again. A lavender hand reached back behind him to grab the back of Fjord’s head and pull him closer so that Fjord’s strong chin rested on his heavily scarred shoulder. “Isn’t he perfect?”

“He sure is something else,” Fjord agreed, his fingers pressing harder into the flesh of Molly’s hips and he thrust up into his lover, pressing Molly’s cock farther down Caleb’s throat.

Molly bit his bottom lip and moaned. He pulled at Caleb’s hair, leaving it so only the tip of his cock was between Caleb’s lips. “Harder, Fjord, fuck me harder.”

The half-orc groaned and pressed his lips against Molly’s neck, kissing him sloppily and dragging half-grown tusks over his skin. He followed Molly’s needy demand, dragging Molly down faster and harder, rising up to meet him. Fjord grunted against Molly’s skin, slick with sweat and now spit from sloppy kisses. “Molly,” he was so tight around his cock, “I’m afraid I—ah—won’t be lastin’ much longer.”

Molly had pulled Caleb off so that Fjord’s new intensity wouldn’t be the wrong kind of rough when he thrust Molly up into him harder. Caleb wanted more than the now shallow thrusts up into his mouth, he wanted to tell Molly he could handle more, but he didn’t. Molly knew his limits, if he wanted to test them he would, it was his job to do what Molly wanted him to. So he stayed where Molly put him and did the best he could to please his lover. His desire to be obedient didn’t mean that hearing Fjord was close to being finished wasn’t the best thing he’d heard all day. Molly would be chasing after him, would use Caleb to get what he wanted.

“Come on, Fjord,” Molly’s words were a challenge, everything he said was like a dare, “give it to me. I want it.”

Fjord’s mouth fell open and he groaned out something that sounded close to Molly’s name when he filled the Molly up. The tiefling pulled Caleb’s mouth down onto him again, fucking up into his throat quickly and harshly. And Molly, who liked getting what he wanted when he wanted it, didn’t resist the hot, wet heat of Caleb’s mouth for much longer.

His grip on Caleb tightened and he cried out something in Infernal when he came. Caleb swallowed him down eagerly and when Molly pushed his head off he watched Caleb’s tongue dart out to lick his lips but he left his hands on his thighs and stayed on his knees while Molly got off Fjord. Fjord stood up and went to get a washcloth to clean them both up. Caleb watched patiently from his place on the floor as Fjord took care of the mess and settled himself back on the bed with his back against the headboard.

Molly was lying on his stomach facing Caleb at the end of the bed. His tail flicked behind him, giving away his excitement. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself down there.”

Caleb tipped his head forward, the way one would to a superior, “Would you have more of me?” Molly and Fjord both knew he meant, _I want more_.

“I think I’m finished for the night,” the tiefling waved his hand dismissively but his lips curled up, “But I’d like to reward you.”

Caleb let out a shaky breath, “Have I pleased you, then?”

Molly hummed happily, “Immeasurably so. If you get on the bed I can show you how much.”

Caleb stood up and quickly worked the stiffness out of his knees before getting on the bed with the others. Fjord spread his legs farther apart and gestured for him to sit between them, which Caleb was more than happy to do. He pressed his back against Fjord’s chest and turned his face to kiss him.

Fjord’s hands moved over Caleb’s chest, teasing his nipples and tracing the lines of his body. They could feel the bed moving under them while Molly shifted and before Fjord lost his chance he reached down and wrapped his calloused fingers around Caleb’s leaking cock to give him a couple quick strokes. Caleb bucked up into his hand and moaned into Fjord’s mouth. But suddenly Fjord’s hand was back to roaming his torso and Caleb was only more aware of how he was aching for someone to give him some attention where he needed it most.

He did not have to wait long.

Molly took him in his hand first. Caleb tore his mouth away from Fjord and turned to see Molly between his thighs with his face just inches away from his dick. And when Caleb’s clear blue eyes met Molly’s crimson ones, the tiefling smiled and licked a line from the base to the tip before taking the head into his mouth.

Molly’s hands were firmly holding his hips down, keeping him from speeding up the incredibly slow, self-indulgent pace that Molly was setting. Only moving to take more of Caleb when he felt like he had lavished every inch of him to the fullest extent. Caleb had to dig his fingernails into Fjord’s thighs to keep himself from grabbing Molly’s hair.

Caleb was trembling under Fjord’s hands, already dangerously close to his own release. It did not help that Fjord’s voice was in his ear, husky and low and incredibly hot. “He looks so damned good like that,” he started as he pinched and rolled one of Caleb’s nipples between his fingers. His other hand went down to Molly. He wrapped one large hand around one of the curled horns that framed Molly’s face and tugged him down a little more.

Caleb let out a strangled noise when Molly hummed around him and he nudged the back of his throat. He slammed his eyes shut and threw his head back against Fjord’s chest. “You did so well, gave Molly exactly what he wanted. I could feel how tight he was around me, how good you were making him feel. You earned this, didn’t you? And look at him,” Caleb cracked his eyes open to look at Molly again, “he wants it. You know how he is. He can’t get enough. Come on, Caleb, you want to make him happy, right?”

“Yes,” Caleb whined.

“Would it make you happy, Molly? For Caleb to cum in your mouth?” Fjord kissed Caleb’s slender, freckled shoulder.

Molly simply hollowed his cheeks and sucked Caleb in response. His tongue worked at his cock in ways that they all knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.

So he didn’t.

Caleb had his permission, more than permission he had been requested to do so, to enjoy himself, to let himself have what he wanted. It was what they _all_ wanted.

Caleb reached behind him to scrape his nails against the back of Fjord’s head and his other hand flew down to tangle his fingers in Molly’s hair and he cried out when he did as he was asked.

Molly licked his lips when he sat up again and then he kissed Caleb deeply, his tongue still tasting like the man. When he was finished with Caleb he kissed Fjord just as passionately, sharing what was left of his taste with the half-orc.

As they settled in for the night, panting and feeling the strong desire for a nap that came after nights like that, Molly kissed Caleb’s forehead and said, “Everything you wanted?”

“Ja,” Caleb admitted almost nervously as he changed into something to sleep in. He rarely liked to sleep naked. “Very much so.”

“Fjord?” Molly turned his attention to the half-orc who was already under the covers. He usually wore pants or bottoms of some sort to bed, just in case they had to run out or someone (Jester probably) came in without giving them much time to get ready.

Fjord grinned, “Everything I coulda asked for.”

“And you, Mollymauk?” Caleb kissed Molly’s back. He was standing there in his full glory, and he would go to bed like that too.

Molly got into bed with Fjord and pulled Caleb in after him, “It was absolutely spectacular.”


End file.
